


THE AGONY OF LONELINESS – PART(NER) TWO

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [4]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Laundry, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Phone Calls, dusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: These are getting easier!





	THE AGONY OF LONELINESS – PART(NER) TWO

One day, two hours, eleven minutes.

There wasn’t a SPOT of dust in their house. He’d had to buy more soap, because he’d washed all the dirty clothes he could find. And he’d had to look, because Starsky hid them!

Starsky!

Hutch sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. He should’ve disobeyed Dobey’s order and gone. Surely Dobey knew he shouldn’t separate them? He _KNEW_ how much it hurt them to be apart.

There wasn’t chore one left to be done.

He made a diving grab over the back of the couch when the phone rang!


End file.
